No estoy lista para amarte
by Korralicious
Summary: Korra encuentra a Asami muy herida en el viejo gimnasio de "Los Hurones de Fuego". Una cosa lleva a la otra y Korra deberá comprender sus sentimientos por Asami. Lemon.


**No estoy lista para amarte**

_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

**A/N:** Este fic es rated M y contiene Korrasami así que sí no gustan de esta pareja no lo lean. Conste que están advertidos. ¡Gracias!

Este one-shot está inspirado en el primer libro.

La joven empresaria Asami Sato entró en el gimnasio de la arena donde entrenan los "Hurones de Fuego". Asami aspiró el aroma del lugar fuertemente por sus fosas nasales así descifrando cada olor que el gimnasio poseía. Olía a sudor, pies olorosos e incluso un hedor de sangre en el aire. Ella sonrió, era el olor del ejercicio.

Tal vez la gente pensara que la bella heredera nunca se ensuciaría las uñas en lugares como este pero en eso se equivocaban pues ellos tan solo creían eso, sin embargo no sabían que no era así.

A Asami no le gustaba lo que la gente decía pues a la final hablaban de ella y hacían quedar mal de su persona, como si ella fuese una engreída niña de papi. Ella se ha esforzado toda su vida en ser independiente y segura de sí misma. Que hiciesen varias conclusiones y que ninguna sea certera la molestaba y demasiado.

Es por eso que ella se refugia en el ejercicio, en poder golpear un saco de arena hasta que sus nudillos ardieran, sentir como la presión se elevaba de sus hombros tan sólo por un segundo, olvidar que su padre la miraba con asco después de que ella le revelará que su interés amoroso no era los chicos.

Era evitar sentirse débil tan solo por un momento y era tratar de sentir algo por un momento.

Era sentirse humana por un momento y no una completa lesbiana que hacía que su padre tuviera vergüenza de ella.

La chica de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar hacia una bolsa de arena mientras daba fuertes golpes a estos, mientras memorias rondaban en su cabeza.

—_Lesbiana asquerosa._

Recordó lo que le gritaron en la calle cuando la noticia se hizo pública.

— _¡No se me acerque! Mi mamá dice que usted me va a contagiar con su enfermedad._

Un niño en el parque le gritó cuando ella trató de jugar con él ya que sus amigos lo habían dejado de lado.

—_Debe ser una vergüenza para su padre y gracias a los espíritus su madre no está aquí para presenciar al fracaso de su hija._

Escuchaba a los socios de su padre hablar a sus espaldas en alguna gala después de haberla saludado con sonrisas en sus labios.

Lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

— _¿Te gustan las chicas? Eso significa que nunca me quisiste como algo más._

Memorias de Mako gritándola, haciéndola sentir como una basura pero no lo culpaba pues al final la sociedad la veía así.

Sangre empezó a brotar de sus lastimados nudillos.

— _¿Te gusta ella? De todas las personas en las Cuatro Naciones ¿tuviste que elegirla a ella? Tuviste que enamorarte del Avatar y mi compañera de equipo._

Le dijo Mako una vez más antes de abandonar la mansión de los Sato con un portazo dejando a Asami totalmente destrozada detrás. Mako era una de las últimas personas a la que a ella le importaba y la había perdido también.

Asami Sato era un desastre en este momento, ondas de cabello formando su hermosa cara, lágrimas y sudor combinados mientras estos hacían que su maquillaje se despojará de su cara dejando así poco a poco a su paso a la débil Asami mientras la Asami que todos conocían se escurría junto con su maquillaje.

La heredera seguía golpeando la bolsa haciendo sus brazos temblar por el dolor que provocaba el contacto de sus nudillos abiertos con el duro material de la bolsa, sin embargo, la chica continuo sin importar el dolor hasta que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon de la cintura y tiraron de ella hacia atrás.

Asami seguía golpeando al aire, de repente suaves y bronceadas manos mantuvieron estás quietas mientras la chica de tez blanca lloraba descontroladamente. Eran demasiadas emociones, demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Simplemente no podía mantenerse en pie así que comenzó a caer hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y junto a ella el cuerpo de esta persona que aguantaba su miseria.

—Shhh, todo está bien, estas bien —Asami escuchó una voz muy familiar para ella. La única voz que la llenaba de alegría, paz y tranquilidad. Sintió como las manos de Korra se deslizaban por su cabello, tratando de apaciguarla, de dejarle un mensaje.

Asami se sintió calmada después de mucho tiempo.

La joven de ojos verdes entonces apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Korra, aspirando todo el aroma que esta llevaba consigo. Olía a vainilla y hojas secas, tal vez por tantas horas que ella se recostaba sobre las hojas secas del parque a mirar las nubes o las luces de Ciudad República.

Después de algunos minutos de caricias por parte de la Avatar y sollozos que poco a poco iban desapareciendo un silencio se formó en el ambiente del gimnasio.

Cinco minutos después de que Asami se tranquilizase, Korra la seguía abrazando, dándole todo el calor y seguridad que Asami necesitaba.

Dos minutos después Asami había levantado su cabeza para mirar a Korra en sus bellos ojos azules que la hacían perder el sueño todas las noches.

Tres segundos después Asami estaba besando los labios de la Avatar, dulcemente mientras tanteaba el campo para separar sus labios y mirar a Korra de nuevo a los ojos pero no pudo ya que Korra mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si aún pudiera sentir los labios de Asami en los suyos.

Dos minutos después Korra tenía a Asami en sus brazos, mientras la llevaba hacia las duchas del gimnasio, retirándole su camiseta y dejándole tan sólo en un sostén morado deportivo mientras la joven Sato rasguñaba los formados brazos de la otra chica haciendo que la otra chica tuviera escalofríos, Asami sonrió contra los suaves labios de Korra para luego morder su labio inferior, jalándolo suavemente. Korra gimió suavemente pero eso fue suficiente para que Asami la deseara como nunca.

Tomando del borde de la camisa de Korra la deslizo por su cuerpo mientras rozaba suaves curvas hasta que la arrojó hacia algún lugar de las duchas.

Ambas se devoraban a besos pero querían más.

Necesitaban más.

Korra comenzó a besar el suave cuello de Asami hasta que encontró su pulso y mordisqueo este deliciosamente haciendo que Asami soltara un suspiro ahogado y que sus uñas se clavaran en la fuerte espalda de Korra.

Asami libero el cabello de la Avatar de sus ataduras haciendo que el pelo de la otra chica cayera sobre sus bronceados hombros, era realmente hermosa.

Korra continuó su camino hacia el sur mientras jugaba con el elástico de los pantalones deportivos de Asami, jalándola y colocando sus pulgares dentro del elástico. Su boca se detuvo sobre un pezón erecto de Asami que sobresalía de la tela de su sostén. Asami hundió sus manos en el pelo de Korra mientras la apegaba más a su delicado cuerpo.

Korra movió un poco el pantalón de la heredera hacia abajo pero se detuvo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Asami tensarse.

La Avatar alzó la mirada para mirar a Asami, pidiendo permiso para tomar el siguiente paso. A lo que Asami asintió suavemente dejándola saber que continuara.

Korra presionó a Asami contra la pared mientras la besaba lentamente, sus manos deslizando los pantalones hacia abajo. Korra dejó los labios de Asami para besar su plano y ejercitado estómago mientras sus manos continuaban bajando por las suaves y blancas piernas de Asami, acariciando cada milímetro de piel que ella pudiera.

Cuando los pantalones estuvieron fuera de las largas piernas de la chica, Korra volvió a subir hasta mascar el cuello de Asami que gimió con deseo.

Los delicados dedos de Asami se pasearon como plumas sobre la piel de la morena, sus manos estaban tibias mientras que el cuerpo de la Avatar estaba hirviendo. Cuando coloco su mano en la cintura de Korra mientras que la otra agarraba su pecho izquierdo hizo que Korra mordiera su labio inferior mientras Asami retiraba el abrigo de la cintura de Korra seguido de los pantalones de piel de animal.

Ambas estaban tan solo en ropa interior.

Labios besándose con fervor, manos indecisas en donde permanecer, gemidos y respiraciones forzosas se podían identificar en esta escena.

Asami no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, un momento ella tenía en su mente todo el dolor que amar a otra mujer le causaba, pensaba en esta mujer que ella creía que nunca devolvería sus sentimientos pero ahora aquí, en los brazos de la mujer que siempre ha amado, se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño.

Pero no lo era. Todo era verdad.

Sus pensamientos, respiración y ella podía jurar que hasta su corazón se detuvo cuando una mano se deslizo entre su ropa interior, tocando su feminidad y haciéndola exhalar en éxtasis. Otra mano se deslizo por su espalda mientras la uña de Korra raspaba ligeramente la espalda de Asami con su uña para desabrochar el sostén de Asami dejándolo caer al piso junto con la pila de ropa.

La mano de Korra se detuvo al ver a Asami Sato semi-desnuda, era una diosa completa. Sin contenerse, Korra tomó un pezón en su boca así jugando con su lengua, haciendo que las piernas de Asami parecieran gelatina, su respiración se alargue y sus ojos se cierren por el placer.

La mano de Korra continuó moviéndose corto tiempo después jugando con el pequeño clítoris de la heredera, haciéndola gemir nuevamente.

Cuando un dedo se deslizó dentro de esta, Asami vio la gloria, era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Que se sentía tan completa.

Korra añadió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos dentro de la chica de ojos verdes que abrazaba a Korra fuertemente para evitar derrumbarse por la excitación y placer que esta le daba.

Dos dedos pasaban a tres y Asami estaba a punto de llegar al mayor orgasmo de su vida. Korra atacaba sus rojos e hinchados labios por tantos besos bruscos. El cuello de Asami estaba con grandes marcas de mordidas y chupetones, algo para demostrar que ella era de Korra o al menos así ella lo pensó cuando Korra murmuró contra su cuello —mía— antes de dejarle el chupetón más grandes de todos los que ya estaban marcados.

La boca de Asami empezó a moverse por sí sola al decir tan sólo sílabas.

—Si —su boca solamente pronunciaba monosílabas—. Más.

Después de que Korra cumpliera con sus expectativas y Korra dejará todo de sí, Asami finalmente llegó al orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de Korra.

Korra la agarró de la cintura cuando está se deslizó de su agarre, marcas de uñas marcadas por la espalda de Korra.

—Tranquila yo te mantendré en pie —repetía Korra en el oído de Asami.

—Te amo— Suspiró Asami cuando logró recuperar algo de aliento.

Korra tan sólo sonrío y beso suavemente a Asami para responder con un:

—Yo también.

Después de unos minutos, Korra estaba gimiendo el nombre de Asami cuando está le devolvió el favor.

—Asami, Asami, Asami —escuchaba lejano la joven heredera.

—Asami, ¡ASAMI!—escuchó a Korra gritarle cuando esta despertaba. ¿Q…Qué había pasado?

Asami miró a su alrededor para ver que seguía en el gimnasio… en los brazos de Korra.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Asami mientras Korra respiraba finalmente aliviada y alejaba a Asami de su cuerpo para que pudiera sentarse, haciendo que Asami extrañase el calor del cuerpo de Korra.

—Entré aquí para entrenar un momento a solas, cuando te encontré golpeando el saco de arena con tus nudillos sangrando y llorando. Entre para detenerte y te colapsaste en mis brazos unos minutos después de que te aleje del saco —respondió Korra con cara de preocupación.

Esto significaba que todo lo que Asami había vivido o pensaba que había vivido había sido tan solo un sueño.

Nunca había pasado.

—Estás agotada Asami, deberías tener más cuidado, que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera entrado aquí —la reprimía Korra mientras Asami la veía y tenía tan solo una idea en su mente.

Quería tener al menos la pequeña esperanza de que podría ocurrir si…

—Eso fue lo más irresponsable que hallas hecho en tu vida Asam-phm— Korra no pudo decir más porque los labios de Asami se estrellaron con los del Avatar.

Asami sintió una fuerza estrellarse contra su pecho cuando Korra la empujaba lejos de ella.

La heredera la miró con curiosidad para luego darse cuenta que esto no sería como en su sueño que ella se había convencido en creer. Korra no la amaba en la vida real, ni siquiera la podía ver a la cara y Asami lo había olvidado.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —enfatizó Korra mientras se levantaba de un salto del suelo y se limpiaba la boca con su muñeca.

Asami pudo sentir su corazón partirse en millones de pedazos en ese momento.

Ella no la deseaba.

—No sé qué tipo de idea te has de haber creado Sato pero yo sólo trataba de ser amable, no estoy interesada en ti —le gritó Korra.

Una patada directa al corazón.

—Me gusta Mako por amor de los espíritus, ¡me gusta los hombres!—

Estómago dado la vuelta y con ganas de vomitar.

—Lo lamento pero no me poder acercar a ti por un tiempo. No hasta que yo lo asimilé así que por ahora mantente alejada de mí —dijo Korra entre dientes para luego darse la vuelta y dejar el gimnasio.

Estaba sola. En ese momento Asami lo había perdido todo lo que quería y amaba. Lo había jodido todo.

Asami se quedó mirando al vacío, una sola lágrima rodando por su bello rostro sin saber que Korra se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta sollozando por su estupidez.

Había hecho creer a Asami que lo que pasó nunca había pasado.

¡Por Agni! Incluso había entrado al Estado Avatar para tratar de hacerla olvidar pero muy en su interior Korra no quería que eso fuera olvidado o que las palabras te amo que para Asami eran solo parte de un sueño eran totalmente real para ella.

Pero Korra no quería afrontar sus sentimientos ahora.

Korra no estaba lista para amarla aún.

Aún le faltaba mucho para amarla como ella se merece y para que Korra admita sus sentimientos pero por ahora a ella le tocaría apartarse de Asami y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al menos Asami recordara su sueño y no será un acto de amor olvidado.

La Avatar se secó sus ojos con sus manos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia afuera dejando a una desconsolada Asami a sus espaldas.

Ya aprendería a amarla y la recompensará por todo el dolor que le ha causado pero no mientras no estuviera lista.

Tenía que estar lista para amarla en un futuro.

Y Korra sabe que ella lo lograría.

**Fin**


End file.
